heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Training and Tutoring
In any story, the hero or heroine trains or tutors someone for a true purpose, usually to help them boost up their sense of purpose. Other times, a person the hero cares about can train them, especially using their experiences. The purpose of Training and Tutoring is of course, to ensure the protagonists would be ready for heroism that they would performed. Overview While everyone can be a hero, not all forms of heroism that a character ready to handle such as stop villainous tyrants or other kinds of formidable antagonists whom terrorize innocent people. They need a mentor whom can taught them path of heroism as well as other lessons that they need to fulfill his/her dream/destiny. As stated before, the hero/heroine would also told the protagonist about their past experiences as part of the lesson. Over the course of the training, the protagonist would found that their mentor may have dark secrets/past such as being a former fraud/villain, witnesses grim fate of an associate whom learned forbidden forms of techniques/arts, suffer betrayals, etc., in which the hero taught them important lessons from it so the protagonist found better solution in dealing the hero/heroine's problem and prevent the protagonist made same mistake with him/her. Examples *Winnie Portley-Rind teaches Eggs how to be a proper boy to fit in with his environment. *Mufasa teaches Simba to be a good ruler and how to pounce. *Kovu teaches Kiara how to hunt well. *Master Shifu teaches Po the ways of Kung Fu. *Mr. Miyagi trains Daniel LaRusso in the ways of Karate. *Mr. Han teaches Dre Parker Kung Fu. *Li Shang trains Mulan and the recruits in the ways of the Imperial Army. *Garrett teaches Kayley about the dangers and wonders of the Forbidden Forest. *Pearl training Connie to sword fight in steven universe. *Goku training Gohan in Hyberbolic Time Chamber to fight with Cell in Dragon Ball Z. *Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi both teach Luke Skywalker the ways of the Jedi. *Rapunzel teaches the Pub Thugs to find their humanity by sharing a dream they each have with others. *Baloo teaches Mowgli how to have fun in the jungle and to forget your worries. *King Fergus teaches Merida how to use a bow and arrow, which sparks her courage. *The Undertaker teaches his half-brother Kane how to do the Last Ride on a wrestler for the first time. *Walo & Wojtas training Spejson for MMA tournament. *Ancient One taught Stephen Strange about mystic arts which both led to his change into better man and destiny as Supreme Sorcerer. *Piccolo teaches a young Gohan how to fight, by fighting him. *Springer training Jolt, Rollbar, and Dune Runner on how to be affective Autobots. Quotes Gallery Shifu teaching Po kung fu.jpg|Master Shifu teaches Po the ways of Kung Fu. Spejson training for MMA tournament.png|Spejson trained by Walo and Wojtas for MMA tournament. SU - Frybo-Catfingers.00 04 08 16.Still207.png|Pearl teaching Connie Maheswaran how to beat a gems. Goku and Gohan training.jpg|Goku and Gohan are training in Hyberbolic Time Chamber Mufasa teaching Simba how to pounce.png|Mufasa teaching Simba how to pounce. Mike drilling Sulley's morning workout.png|Mike Wazowski drilling Sulley's morning workout for scaring. Winnie Portley-Rind teaching Eggs how to be a proper boy.png|Winnie Portley-Rind teaching Eggs how to be a proper boy. Nerissa with Pi.jpg|Nerissa training Pi to help him defeat Troy and win Cordelia's heart. Guy teaches Eep to swim.jpg|Guy teaching Eep how to swim. Garrett teaching Kayley to withstand the dangers of the Forbidden Forest.png|Garrett teaching Kayley to withstand the dangers of the Forbidden Forest. Phil training Hercules.jpg|Phil training Hercules to be a true hero. Oozma Kappa Training.jpg|Mike Wazowski training Oozma Kappa for the scare games. Coach Roy coaching the Smelters.png|Roy McCormick coaching the Mount Vernon Smelters. Gloria teaching Melman the tightrope.jpg|Gloria helping Melman on the tightrope. Sasuke trains Boruto.png|Sasuke teaches Boruto how to throw shurikens. The Undertaker teaching Kane how to do the Last Ride.png|The Undertaker teaching his half-brother Kane how to do the Last Ride in the 2001 show of the WWE. kingofthehill2.png|Homer in training with Rainier Wolfcastle Makes Zen To Me.jpg|Buttercup in training with a monk South-park-s06e03c11-sports-training-montage-16x9.jpg|Stan in training during the song, Montage Bruce teaches Tim.jpg|Bruce Wayne teaching Tim Drake how to fight crime and follow Bruce's rules. Juan moonlight.jpg|Juan teaching Chiron how to swim and take charge of his own life.. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes